Gefangen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Drei Crewmitglieder stecken im MagLev fest.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich bekomme für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld! _

**Season:** III

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None

**Genre:** General

**Author:** YuryJulian

**Gefangen**

Mit einem Ruck blieb die kleine Kabine stehen und bewegte sich keinen Meter mehr weiter. Die drei Insassen hatten reflexartig nach einem Halt gesucht und wenn es an dem jeweils anderen war, so dass keiner das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden fiel, was in sitzender Position sowieso etwas schwieriger war. Wenige Sekunden nach dem Halt fiel zudem das Licht in der Kabine aus und tauchte alles in eine tiefe, erstickende Dunkelheit.

„Na toll", war die genervte Stimme des Commanders zu vernehmen.

„Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?", fuhr die Stimme von Captain Hudson auf.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es scheint als seien wir stecken geblieben", sagte die trockene Stimme von Lucas. „Im übrigen passiert hier nichts mehr, es besteht also kein Grund mehr sich an meinem Hemd fest zu klammern."

„Verzeihung, Ensign", sprach Hudson und es war ein Rascheln zu hören, was auf das Geradezupfen der Uniform des Captains zurück zu führen war. Etwas anderes konnte sich keiner der beiden anderen Insassen vorstellen.

„Wieso funktioniert die Notbeleuchtung nicht?", wunderte sich der Commander und stand auf. Tastend arbeitete er sich durch die Kabine bis zu dem Kontrollkasten, der sich rechts von der Tür befand.

„Womöglich sind ein paar Schaltkreise durchgebrannt, was mich nicht wundern würde. Ich habe schließlich nicht abgelehnt die Elektronik von den weniger wichtigen Systemen auszutauschen und ausschließlich mich nur auf Waffen und Computertechnik zu konzentrieren." Der in seinem Ton enthaltene Vorwurf war nicht zu überhören.

„Reine Geldverschwendung", brachte Hudson sofort das Gegenargument auf.

„Ach", sagte Lucas, dessen skeptisches Anheben der Augenbrauen von keinem gesehen werden konnte. „Ich schätze mal, dann sitzen wir hier nicht gerade im MagLev fest und fragen uns, ob wir heute nochmal in unseren eigenen Kojen die Nacht verbringen dürfen oder hier sitzen bleiben."

„Erzählen Sie keine Märchen, Ensign. Auf der Brücke hat man sicherlich vom Ausfall des MagLev Systems Kenntnis bekommen und versucht gerade das Problem zu beheben", sagte Hudson zuversichtlich.

„Natürlich", konnte sich Lucas seinen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen, „die springen bereits durch das Boot und wecken die entsprechenden Ingenieure auf, damit die sich des Problems annehmen und versuchen etwas zu reparieren, wozu wir nicht genügend Ersatzmaterial an Bord haben."

Ford hielt bei seiner Suche nach dem Kontrollkasten inne und drehte sich in die Richtung herum, in welcher er Lucas vermutete. „Warum sollten wir keine Ersatzteile an Bord haben? Wäre doch verantwortungslos, wäre es nicht so. Außerdem ist die seaQuest erst seit kurzem wieder im Einsatz, was bedeutet, wir müssten voll ausgestattet sein."

„Sagen Sie das mal unserem Versorgungsoffizier! Haben Sie bisher mal versucht eine Bestellung bei ihm aufzugeben? Der Mann ist nicht mehr ganz normal. Wenn man etwas braucht, muss man ihm einen detailierten Bericht zukommen lassen, wozu man es braucht und dann entscheidet er, ob es wirklich lebensnotwendig ist. Ich muss es wissen, hab mich schließlich drei Wochen mit ihm über einen Chip gestritten für den Brückencomputer, den ich endlich bekam, als der Alte durchgebrannt ist und wir drei Tage lang ohne Zielerfassungssysteme durch den Ozean geschippert sind."

„Sie sagten mir, es läge an einem Virus, der nicht so schnell zu beheben sei", sagte Hudson verwundert.

„Ja, weil ich Idiot meinte unseren Versorgungsoffizier decken zu müssen, aber langsam hab ich keine Lust mehr, schon gar nicht, wenn der mir meinen Feierabend versaut. Ich hatte für diesen nämlich etwas anderes vorgesehen, als hier im Dunkeln zu sitzen und abzuwarten, was eventuell noch geschehen könnte. Soweit ich unseren Materialbestand im Kopf habe, könnte es womöglich sein, dass wir von außen gar nicht mehr raus geholt werden können. Die nächsten Ersatzteile kommen erst an Bord, wenn wir wieder im Heimathafen sind, was nicht vor zwei Wochen sein wird und bis dahin müssen wir mit alten Teilen leben, die vereinzelt vor über zehn Jahren eingebaut worden sind. Wer hat diesen Versorgungsoffizier eigentlich eingestellt?", fragte Lucas, der sich in seinen Ärger mehr und mehr hinein steigerte.

„Das war ich", half Hudson mit der Antwort aus.

„So weit wird es schon nicht kommen. Brody saß selbst schon mal fest und hat dann kurbeln müssen bis zum nächsten Ausgang, das machen wir auch und dann kann jeder seinen Feierabend so verbringen, wie er ihn geplant hatte", meinte Ford aufmunternd und tastete wieder über die glatte Innenwand.

„Weiß einer von Ihnen beiden wo wir ungefähr stecken geblieben sind?", fragte Hudson.

„Keine Ahnung, die letzte Station war das B-Deck", sagte Ford. „Hier ist der Kontrollkasten", rief er sofort erfreut. Die anderen beiden hörten ein metallenes Klicken, als er die Abdeckplatte löste. Alles was er jetzt noch tun musste war den Sicherungsbolzen zu lösen um die Kurbel für den manuellen Antrieb zu entblockieren. Fords Atem ging schneller und er ächzte und seufzte bis er schließlich aufgab. „Das Ding bewegt sich kein Stück!"

„Wahrscheinlich drehen Sie in die falsche Richtung", vermutete Hudson.

„Geht doch gar nicht", widersprach Lucas. „Würde er dies tun, würden wir uns dennoch bewegen. Die Kurbel ist so ausgelegt, dass man in beide Seiten sich fortbewegen kann. Egal ob nun rechts oder links herum, die Kabine müsste sich in beiden Fällen bewegen."

„Lassen Sie mich ran", sagte Hudson befehlend und stand von der Bank auf.

„Das war mein Fuß!", sagte Lucas ärgerlich.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe es nicht gesehen", sagte Hudson mehr beiläufig, als er sich nach vorn zu arbeiten versuchte. Plötzlich ertönte ein hohles Klong und Hudson begann wild zu fluchen.

„Die Kabine war schon immer an der Stelle zu Ende", sagte Lucas, der sich diesen Kommentar besser verkniffen hätte.

„Seien Sie froh bereits außer Dienst zu sein, Ensign!", warnte Hudson ihn mit schneidendem Ton. „Das hätte Ihnen genauso passieren können." Als nächstes hörte man ein Platschen, wie als wäre ein großer Sack auf den Boden geknallt.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir, ich hab Sie leider nicht gesehen", sagte Ford, da Hudson über dessen Füße gestolpert war, als der Commander zur Seite gehen wollte, um ihn an die Kurbel heran zu lassen. Momentan versuchte er seinem Kommandanten wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, indem er sich hinabgebeugt hatte und über den Boden tastete.

„Lassen Sie Ihre Finger gefälligst bei sich!", rief Hudson verärgert auf. „Ich komm schon von allein wieder auf die Beine."

Ford sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern suchte sich einen Weg auf die Bank zurück. An der Kurbel machte sich Hudson daran all seine heroische Muskelkraft aufzuwenden und das Rad zu bewegen, doch egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung ließ es sich auch nur im Mindesten bewegen.

„Sollen wir versuchen, ob wir irgendwie die Notstromzufuhr aktivieren können?", fragte Ford Lucas.

„Das bringt nichts", antwortete der Ensign. „Solange wir hier festsitzen ohne Werkzeug können wir rein gar nichts machen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht wo genau hier etwas kaputt ist, was nur eines von vielen Problemen ist, die wir haben."

„Und fehlendes Licht", schlussfolgerte der Commander auf ein weiteres.

„Richtig, das ist natürlich die Hauptvoraussetzung um hier an irgendetwas zu arbeiten."

„Dann gehen wir durch die Luke hinaus und gehen so durch den Fahrtkanal bis wir zu einem Ausgang kommen", schlug Hudson vor, der es nun doch endlich mit der Kurbel aufgegeben hatte.

„Das wäre dann natürlich noch die andere Alternative", stimmte Ford dem zu.

„Sehr gut, dann ran ans Werk", sagte Hudson enthusiastisch.

„Weiß einer von Ihnen wo sich diese Luke befindet?", kam es etwas kleinlaut aus einer Ecke.

Nur ganz zufällig waren zwei Offiziere auf der Bank dabei mit den Augen zu rollen und sich ihren Teil zu denken.

„Wenn sich seit den letzten Bauplänen nichts mehr geändert hat, finden Sie sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von der Kurbel", half Lucas ihm nach.

„Sehr gut", sagte Hudson und stapfte durch den Raum, nur um über jemandes Füße zu stolpern, der sich auf der Bank hatte etwas runter rutschen lassen und sein Beinwerk ausstreckte.

„Verdammt!", rief Hudson verärgert auf. „Wessen Füße waren das?"

Stille.

„Ah, verstehe... so ein", er sprach einen wilden Fluch, „meine Nase scheint zu bluten. Besitzt jemand ein Taschentuch?"

Neben Lucas durchsuchte jemand eiligst seine Taschen. „Ich hab leider keines, Sir."

„Enschin?", fragte der Captain mit nasaler Stimme.

„Auch nicht, tut mir leid", sagte Lucas etwas gelangweilt und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Ich versuch die Luke zu öffnen." Er tastete sich vorsichtig die wenigen Zentimenter an der Bank entlang bis zur anderen Seite ihrer Kabine und dort bis zur Umrandung der Luke. Sie war mit einem Hebel verriegelt, der lediglich eingedrückt und herum gedreht werden musste. Allerdings waren diese Sicherheitsmechanismen nicht sonderlich verantwortungsvoll gewartet worden, was eventuell dazu führen konnte, dass dieser blockierte. Wie erwartete brachte Lucas dann den Hebel auch nicht herum. „Commander, könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

Schon war zu hören, wie sich jemand von hinten näherte. „Wo ist er?", fragte Ford und tastete an Lucas' Armen entlang.

„Wir müssen ihn erst hinein drücken und dann nach links drehen", instruierte Lucas den Commander.

„Alles klar", bestätigte Ford und gemeinsam drückten sie gegen den Hebel, der sich jedoch auch mit vereinter Kraft nicht bewegen wollte.

„Das wars, geben wir auf", sagte der Commander, als sie beide erschöpft waren und kaum noch Kraft aufbrachten. „So hat das keinen Sinn. Wir sollten uns besser wieder hinsetzen und darauf warten, dass uns jemand heraus holt."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu", sagte Hudson, dessen Nasenbluten aufgehört zu haben schien, wenigstens hielt er sich nicht mehr die Nase zu und war daher ausreichend zu verstehen. „Sicherlich werden gleich einige unserer Leute kommen und uns hier heraus holen oder aber die Kabine hat wieder Strom."

„Also warten wir ab", sagte Ford und setzte sich, nach kurzem Suchen, wieder auf die Bank zurück.

Lucas war mit dem Rücken an die Luke gelehnt auf den Boden gesunken und legte die Arme über die angewinkelten Knie. „Sowas passiert auch dann, wenn ich frei habe", nuschelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Was hattest du denn noch vor?", fragte Ford.

„Meinen Sie mich?", fragte Hudson.

„Nein, eigentlich Lucas, aber Sie können ruhig auch erzählen, wie Ihre Pläne nach Dienstschluss aussahen. Wenn wir uns unterhalten vergeht die Zeit schneller und es verkürzt das Warten."

„Nun, Sie haben den Ensign zuerst gefragt", sagte Hudson.

„Also Lucas?", fragte nochmals der Commander.

„Welche Pläne ich hatte? Keine großen, außer endlich einmal mein neuestes Spiel zu spielen. Seit Wochen liegt das einfach nur so bei mir herum und ich bin nicht dazu gekommen es auszuprobieren, weil ständig etwas war, das mich davon abgehalten hat es zu spielen und heute erneut. Wenn ich hier nicht bald heraus komme, kann ich es gleich zu mir nach Hause schicken, denn dann wird es vor meinem nächsten Urlaub auf gar keinen Fall mehr was!"

„Sie und Ihre Spiele immer", sagte Hudson etwas abfällig.

„Hey, ich bin nicht der einzige Zocker hier an Bord!", verteidigte sich Lucas sofort, der ganz genau wusste wie spielsüchtig manches Crewmitglied war.

„Da ist durchaus etwas Wahres dran", sagte der Commander. „Und Sie, Captain? Was hatten Sie heute Abend noch vor?"

„Kennen Sie die Oper von Chopin? Als ich letztens meine Bücher durchschmökerte, sind mir einige ältere Notenblätter entgegen gefallen und ich hatte da schon so Lust gehabt mir meine Violine zu nehmen und einfach alles durchzuspielen, doch ich hielt mich zurück, um es zu tun, wenn ich wirklich ausreichend Zeit habe in der Musik ganz aufzugehen", begann Hudson zu schwärmen und fing auch sofort an seine beiden Offiziere mit sämtlichen Details der Oper zu langweilen. Als es da nichts mehr zu erzählen gab, trat er kurz zu einem Lebenslauf von Chopin über, was ihn quer durch den Musikhimmel trieb, bis sie irgendwann einmal bei deutschen Städten ankamen. „München ist eine sehr schöne Stadt und wenn Sie es jemals schaffen nach Deutschland zu kommen, sollten Sie dort mindestens zwei Tage verbringen. Als Musikfan darf jedoch ein Besuch in der Staatsoper von Berlin nicht fehlen. Besonders zu emfpehlen sind die Aufführungen um besondere Feiertage und Anlässe herum. War einer von Ihnen jemals in Deutschland?"

„Nein, noch nie", sagte Ford und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ständig", war die Antwort des Ensign, der den Kopf während der Erzählung mehrere Male gegen die Wand gestoßen hatte, nur um sich wach zu halten.

„Wirklich?", fragte Hudson erstaunt, bis ihm etwas einfiel. „Sie sind mit O'Neill letztens dort gewesen? Der hatte doch seinen Landurlaub in Deutschland verbringen wollen, um seine Aussprache zu verbessern."

„Nein war ich nicht und O'Neills Aussprache ist auch nicht besser geworden, wenn Sie mich fragen, aber das ist doch eher nebensächlich", sagte Lucas, der bemüht war, nicht herablassend zu wirken.

„Nicht? Dabei hatten Sie zeitgleich Urlaub. Wann sind Sie dann in Deutschland gewesen?", Hudson ging richtig auf in seiner Fragestunde.

„Ist das wichtig?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Nun, nicht direkt, aber mich interessiert es eben."

Still seufzte Lucas auf und strich sich durch das Haar. „Meine Großeltern leben in Deutschland und als ich noch ein Kind war bin ich ständig dort gewesen."

„Das ist ja interessant. Wo genau denn?", fragte Hudson weiter.

„Ich glaube ich sollte versuchen, ob ich nicht doch diese Luke hier aufbekomme", meinte Lucas und richtete sich sofort auf. „Wollen Sie mir helfen, Commander?"

Ford stand augenblicklich auf und tastete sich zu Lucas durch. „Meinst du, jetzt klappt es eher?"

„Nein, aber ich muss irgendwas tun, damit ich nicht jeden Moment einschlafe. Mir kommt es so vor, als würden wir schon seit Stunden hier drinnen fest sitzen", sagte Lucas und gemeinsam drückten sie erneut gegen den Hebel, der sich wie zuvor kein bisschen bewegte.

„Gibt es sonst noch eine Möglichkeit hier heraus zu kommen?", fragte Hudson, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sein wissenschaftlicher Offizier nicht gewillt war, mehr von sich preis zu geben. Die gewünschten Informationen würde der Captain allerdings auch so erfahren, indem er in der Akte von Lucas etwas mehr las.

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht", sagte Commander Ford und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Von uns hat geschickterweise auch keiner ein Pal dabei, sonst hätten wir auf die Weise versuchen können von außen Hilfe zu holen. Mir dauert das wirklich zu lange, normalerweise hätte bereits längst jemand von der Brücke kommen sollen und uns heraus holen."

Neben dem Commander tastete jemand seine Uniform ab. „Hm, nein, ich hab ausnahmsweise auch mal keines einstecken."

„Hätte mich echt gewundert bei dir", sagte Ford und lächelte.

„Naja, ich hab wenigstens gesucht. Das wäre sicherlich ein großes Wunder gewesen", sagte Lucas und sank wieder auf den Boden hinab.

„Könnte es Probleme auf der Brücke geben, weshalb uns niemand zu Hilfe kommt?", fragte Captain Hudson.

„Was für Probleme denn, Sir?", antwortete Ford mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Das frage ich Sie", sagte Hudson.

Ford holte tief Luft und dachte nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Wir sind alle drei ja ziemlich geschlossen von der Brücke gegangen. Von uns hat keiner noch etwas bemerkt, als wir den Schichtwechsel begingen und unsere Daten waren auch alle recht normal. Ich wüsste also nicht, was vorgefallen sein könnte."

„Ist doch egal jetzt", sagte Lucas gähnend. „Uns helfen Vermutungen sowieso nicht weiter. Wenn jemand von dem stillgelegten MagLev Wind bekommen hat, werden die uns schon helfen und das spätestens morgen früh, wenn wieder vermehrt Crewmitglieder im Dienst sind. Das Ding steht tagsüber fast nie still und ist ausnahmslos voll. Ich muss es wissen, ich lauf nicht umsonst fast ausschließlich morgens von einem Ende zum anderen."

„Na gut, dann warten wir", sagte Ford und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Hudson saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf der Bank und dachte nach. Nichts hatte auf eine Fehlfunktion hingedeutet und die Theorie seines wissenschaftlichen Offiziers, wonach die Elektronik vereinzelter Systeme schon veraltet waren, klang schlüssig, aber auch in diesem Fall musste doch das Problem schnell behoben sein. Was für weitere Möglichkeiten gab es, die zu ihrer derzeitigen Situation führten? Während er so nachdachte, änderte sich der Atem der anderen beiden Offiziere in einen ruhigeren, gleichmäßigen Zug. Lucas und Ford waren eingeschlafen, auch wenn es in einer etwas unbequemeren Form war.

Written: 07/January/2007

_Anm: Ob von Chopin eine Oper existiert, weiß ich jetzt leider nicht, ich kenn nur einige wenige Stücke von ihm. _


End file.
